A Dancer's Romance : The Rewrite
by PreciousPersephone
Summary: Hinamori Amu lives a shocking double life, a regular high school student but once the sun falls, a jaw-dropping dancer on stage. She's managed to keep it a secret, but what happens when a group of guys with convincing fakes walk in?
1. Preview

Hey guys, so I was looking at my old story A Dancer's Romance and I was like, "this had so much potential, and I completely butchered it because of my inability to write good stories in seventh grade." So I was thinking about completely rewriting it, making it better and all that jazz. But I want your opinions so let me know!

In case you didn't read it, here's a summary of what I would be writing now.

"They're not allowed to touch, so it's not that illegal, right?"

Hinamori Amu lives a double life, but not one that any of her peers would suspect. Ever since she was sixteen, she worked as a dancer at a club that was only 21 and older. She has managed to keep her day life and night life completely separate, not letting one interfere with the other. But what happens when a group of friends with a convincing set of fakes walk in and see her on the stage?


	2. Chapter 1 : The Fakes and the Plan

" _C'mon Amu, it's just one night. You do this, and you have at least two hundred in your pockets by midnight. Well then again, those outfits usually don't come with pockets." He smirked._

" _I'm not that good, and besides, this is against the law."_

" _It's under the table, no one will ever find out." His kept forcing his offer, I bit my lip and thought about it. I risk getting in a lot of trouble doing this, but it was quick money._

 _Quick money that I needed._

" _One night, that's it." I finally agreed, and that infamous grin of his grew._

* * *

"Amu, Amu!" I heard and I was shaken awake, seeing I was drooling on the hand I was resting my head against. I grimaced, discretely wiping it against the sleeve of my other hand while looking up. I saw Nagihiko looking down at me, a concerned expression on his face.

"Sorry, I worked a long shift last night." I yawned, placing my chin in my palm again and closing my eyes.

"Maybe you should quit that job, I don't even get why a country club would have you stay that late." He groaned. That's right, I forget he thinks I still work there. Every since I started those shifts at the night club, working at the country club was a waste of my time and energy. Energy that I didn't even have when I worked every night in the club. But working my way up I molded my own schedule, suffering some weekdays but striving on weekends.

"I'm in charge of cleaning at the end of the day. Hard work but everything is for a good buck." I opened my eyes to that same expression of his, making me feel guilty. "Nagi, I'm fine. Some extra shifts won't kill me."

"I know you wanna get out of this city as soon as you can, but you don't have to exhaust yourself like this." He lectured.

"Exhaust? I couldn't be more pumped for school!" I exclaimed with a smile, one that I perfected after just a couple of nights working there. What was supposed to be a couple of nights became a year, I'd be lying if I said I didn't become obsessed with the easy money I got.

"You're a terrible liar." He chuckled, and I just kept my lips curled up. The bell rang, indicating that school was finally over after seven hours of pure torture. I stood up, stretching my arms upward and letting out a sigh. I had work again tonight, but luckily since it was a Friday, I would be sleeping until two in the afternoon tomorrow.

"So, any plans for the weekend? Perhaps with a little blonde you've been thinking about?" I teased him and he laughed. Nagi and I have been close friends since we were kids, since we both took ballet and jazz classes. We both quit entering high school, knowing it would be taking up a great amount of our time.

"I believe that would be called a date, but you're not too familiar with those I suppose." He tapped a mocking finger on his chin and I punched his shoulder, giggling slightly. "So what is a cute girl like you doing without a boyfriend anyway?"

"Everyone assumes we're dating." I shrugged.

"I just think you intimidate everyone." He told me and my eyes widened.

"No I don't, how can a girl with pink hair and cute eyes like mine intimidate anyone?" I tried proving my point further by batting my lashes, but that only made him laugh again.

"You're a strong-minded girl, even if that head of yours is covered in pastel pink locks." He tugged at one of the strands and I rolled my eyes. That's when I saw _him_. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, probably the most attractive senior in our class, and Nagi's second best friend. It wasn't the first time I saw him, but I think it's the first time he was so close, within touch. Every girl had that period where they had a major crush on him, it was nearly customary in Seiyo High School. Mine was around freshman year, when the braces were freshly off and I promised to myself my first kiss would be him. It wasn't, some dreams just die young.

"Nagi, are you ready for tonight?" He asked the boy, yet his eyes remained on me.

"Oh you wanted to do that tonight?" He raised a brow, Ikuto groaned.

"Don't tell me you have plans, all of the fakes are already in, and Kukai is extremely excited." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What are you two doing?" Despite our mutual friend, Ikuto and I never really spoke or went out of our way to.

"He wants to get into-"

"Sh!" Ikuto cut him off, Nagi shrugged his shoulders at me.

"A boy's secret, got it." I shot them a thumb's up and walked away. If Nagi was busy with him, I had time to nap before I had to drive all the way to the city. Hopefully I can beat traffic.

 **Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Hinamori Amu." I whistled once she was far away enough to not hear me. She was wearing a tank top with a black jacket over it, and a pair of joggers that were on the tighter side. She had a toned body, making me wonder what she's done to achieve it.

"Don't be gross, please." He groaned and I smirked.

"Pretty girl, I wouldn't mind seeing her dance on that stage." I purposefully continued to disgust him, he cringed and shook his head.

"Let me see the fake, since you're so excited to go tonight." He stuck out his hand and I reached into my pocket, pulling out the three ID's and handing them all over so he could see them. His eyes scanned them, almost seeming shocked. "These are…incredibly believable."

"Right?"

"But why do we have to go to my brother's club, if he sees us it's over." He complained.

"It's the hottest and most popular club in the city. Besides, all of my references say that these will 100% work there so I'd rather go there and risk your brother kicking us out than getting in major trouble." I explained and he scratched the back of his head.

"Fine, your reasoning is good enough."

"Isn't it always?"

 **Haha first chapter already? I'm eager.**


	3. Chapter 2 : The First Night on the Floor

**Amu's P.O.V**

"I'm on stage at ten, I don't know why you're trying to steal my spot!" One of the dancers began to argue in the dressing room, I sighed at the yelling that was beginning to make my head ache. If Tadao was here he could end this with one glare, but rules state that there be no males in the dressing room. I twirled my tongue on my blue raspberry lollipop while scrolling mindlessly through social media.

"Of course she doesn't have to worry about anything, she's a favorite." I heard one of the girls attempt to whisper, but failing miserably.

"If you practiced your dancing as much as you ran your mouth, maybe you'd get more time." I directed my gaze at her, narrowing my eyes and she stiffened entirely. She pursed her lips, unable to fire back so I looked back at my phone. None of the girls knew my real age here, or else they'd use it against me. With my vast background in dance, I managed to rank higher than most in a time span that's just short of two years. The only person who knew about my secret was Tadao and I intended to keep it that was until I was finally of age to dance here legally.

I stood up, examining myself in the mirror. I was wearing the leather set I owned: a black leather corset and regular black thong, with a pair of lace thigh-highs and a studded dog collar. My eye makeup was smokey and my eyebrows were more arched to try and make me look older, but there's not much you can do with these baby cheeks. My tongue was painted a midnight blue along with the rim of my teeth and the inner parts of my lips from the lollipop

"Loli, Tadao wants to see you." I heard my stage name and nodded. This was rather odd, I wasn't allowed to cross the floor while we were open due to the fact that I wasn't allowed to do private dances. Despite his perverse nature, Tadao was more careful than to request me now. The bodyguard was growing impatient so I just followed him without question, but luckily he kept close to me so no drunkard could ask me any questions.

I kept my nose up as I passed the other girls working the floor right now, cuddling up to any man who had a bigger bulge in his pocket than anywhere else. I had to act tougher than I actually was here, the weaker don't get work and get eaten alive by the strongest one. I didn't play in their fights of social status in the club, I knew distancing myself and staying closer to Tadao would work better than anything else.

We were in front of his office, reached for the door knob and opened it, revealing the successful thirty-one-year-old with his feet up on the desk. His violet hair that was currently tied up in a man bun still shined in the dim lighting as well as his amber-like eyes.

"My favorite little dancer." He grinned, I let a simple smile take over my tainted lips.

"It was quite dangerous letting me cross the floor right now." I placed the sucker back in my mouth and walked over to a chair in front of his desk, sitting down and looking at him.

"That's why I had someone escort you." He pointed out, taking the time to eye me over. "Mm, just a pair of cat ears and you'd fit a specific type of fetish."

"Watch it." I snapped and his raised his hands in defense. "What'd you need me for?"

"Perhaps tonight, you'd like to work on the floor before your number?" He questioned and my eyes widened, blinking a couple of times to take in what he told me.

"I-I can't, not before I turn eighteen." I shook my head, it was tempting but I can't risk getting in that much trouble.

"You turn eighteen in a couple of months, it's really not that big of a risk."

"On stage, people can't tell it's me. But if I'm up close and personal, and a person I know walks in, I'm screwed." I sat up, not believing he was serious. "You're usually more careful with me Tadao, what changed?"

"There's a manager from another club that has been coming in and asked about you and why you're never on the floor. I couldn't provide an answer but he wouldn't drop it and I think he's getting suspicious." He sighed, if it wasn't for the candy in my mouth, my jaw would have dropped.

"Suspicious? Of my age?"

"He's coming back tonight. If you were to just go out on the floor tonight and get at least one guy to take into one of the private rooms, you'd be safe." There was a concerned look in his eyes but I couldn't look at him. I wouldn't be the only one getting in trouble, Tadao would suffer too. Despite not even wanting this job in the first place, it did pave a road for me to get out of my home town faster, and I was eternally grateful for that.

"I'll do it." I said after the silence and his eyes widened.

"Really?" There was a grateful smile on his face, and I nodded.

"Just one guy right, I can do that." I felt my confidence slowly diminishing. I've never danced on a guy before, so I wasn't really sure of how well I'd do. I shook my head, I will do just fine I just need that courage that got me this far.

"Just watch out for the guy, he's super tall and has platinum blond hair." He told me and I nodded, giving him one last smile before stepping out into the hall. With every move that to me closer to the floor, the faster my heart raced. I couldn't believe that I had to work the floor before I could turn eighteen. I just have to believe that no one will find out, that no adult I know will walk in tonight.

So I walked out to the music shaking the floor and the flashing lights, the familiar smell of booze stronger out here than any other place. There was another girl on the stage right now, so most of the attention was on her right now. I looked at the selection of men in front of me, which one looks the most easily impressed? God, I need a drink.

I turned around to start walking to the bar and knocked into someone, the tall heels I was wearing nearly throwing me off balance but I the person responsible for it grabbed my wrist. I felt my body slam against theirs, desperate for balance.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized, looking up to see the most beautiful shade of indigo in someone's eyes. My own widened though when I saw the face that accompanied them, the same I was with Nagi at school this morning.

"Amu?" He questioned, unsure at first I completely backed away. "It is you, what are you…" His eyes running up and down my body and the realization dawning on him. To make matters worse, behind him I could see someone who matched Tadao's description of the other manager perfectly. His dark eyes focused on me and I felt like I was about to fall into panic mode.

"Tsukiyomi, I need a favor." I said, he raised a brow. I grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him close again while trying not to cringe. "Go into the private room with me." I whispered in his ear, knowing he'd get the wrong idea. I needed to take advantage of this easy way out, I could just talk to him instead of having to dance on him.

Pulling away and grabbing his wrist, I lead him into the section with the darkly colored couches and curtains for all your dirty needs. I practically pushed him in and shut the curtains, letting a breath I've been keeping in my chest for too long escape. Now I could assess the situation, that this boy that goes to my school now knows my secret.

I turned to look at him sitting on the couch, that knowing smirk working my nerves. I walked over to him slowly, not believing out of all people he would show up and I would walk right into him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You're the one who asked me to join you in the private room babe." His nickname set me off. I slammed my heel into the cushion right next to his head, grabbing him by the collar and looking down at him. He was shocked at first, but that same grin still managed to come back. "Aggressive, I like it."

"How did you get in?" I growled.

"I had a pair of fakes, we came by to check this place out. Now the better question is, how the hell do you work here?" His eyes kept traveling down but at this point I was so used to it, I couldn't bother to care.

"We, who's we?"

"Nagi, Kukai, and I." He said and I felt the fear freeze my body. Nagi can't find out, if he found out he would never forgive me or…

"Nagi can't know, no matter what." I pulled my leg away and let go of his shirt. This was too close for comfort, I could have run into Nagi and not him, then what would I have done?

"How come, aren't you two best friends?" He question, I fell onto the couch beside him in defeat.

"He can't know because his brother is the one who hired me." I admitted.

 **OooOOoOOoOooOoo**


	4. Chapter 3 : The Private Room Experience

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

There sat a defeated Hinamori Amu, a small pout with a lollipop stick poking out taking over her face. I've only encountered the girl a couple of times and now I know something that was probably considered one of her biggest secrets. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, I had never seen her look so…like _this_. She grabbed the white stick and pulled the candy out of her mouth, her lips forming around it before releasing it with a popping noise. I felt strike a certain sensation in my body, something that caused my pants to feel a little tighter.

"I won't tell him, or anyone for that matter." I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking it out at the ends.

"Really?" Her demeanor automatically changed, and suddenly her outfit didn't match her mood anymore.

"It's none of my business, I'm not some tool that would go and do that." I rested my elbows on my knees, having to look away from her. I couldn't keep taking her in like that or else I wouldn't be able to control myself. I wasn't the type to throw myself at a girl, as cocky as it sounds, it's usually the other way around.

"Thank you, it really does mean a lot." She said and I sneaked another peek. Her honey-colored eyes were surrounded with a smokey black, making them seem smaller than I knew they were. Her lips were painted a darker red, a grateful smile making them perk up at the sides. The corset she was wearing pushed her chest out and cinched her waist, showing off the body I was admiring this morning even more. Her milky legs looked so smooth and soft as she sat with one crossed over the other. She was so sexy with a sense of grace, she probably didn't even know what effect she could have on a man.

"Seeing you wearing that is enough to keep my mouth shut." I teased, she looked down as if she forgot and a hot blush met her cheeks.

"That's embarrassing." She muttered.

"Why, it's not like a hundred men don't see you every night." I chuckled slightly.

"It's a little different when it's a guy that goes to your high school." She explained while rolling her fingers into fists on her lap. That's when I suddenly felt my head spin, I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision but it wasn't working. That's right, the boys and I had taken shots at the bar and I was going to the bathroom before I ran into Hinamori. I can't be drunk around her, but my thoughts were already starting to fog up. I grabbed both sides of my head with my hands, groaning loudly.

"What's wrong?" I felt her delicate touch on my back and I straightened myself out, looking at her through the tipsy film that now covered my eyes.

"All I can think about right now is how I shouldn't have taken those shots." I told her, a concerned look in her eyes. How many did I take? "I also can't forget about the fact that you're dressed like that, and we are all by ourselves right now. The possibilities in my mind are just…never-ending."

"I-Ikuto." I heard her whisper my name and clawed at the cushions I was sitting on. If I didn't get out of here now, I would do something I might regret. Despite me saying all of that, she still sat as close as she was before. Everything felt like it was moving slower, the way her eye lids closed and opened as she looked at me, how her chest gently lifted and fell with her breathing.

I pounced like a cat in heat, pinning one hand above her head and my knee falling between her legs. I used my other hand to support myself while I was on top of her, just looking down at her. She was surprised, gasping as she just looked up at me while completely frozen under me. She had even dropped that lollipop in utter shock.

"Stop me, Amu." I practically begged, but she didn't move. There were a few seconds of silence, before I felt the shuffling of her legs. I thought she was going to kick me off, but instead she wrapped them around my waist. She gulped at her movements, acknowledging the fact that what we were about to do would have strange consequences.

 **Amu's P.O.V**

What am I doing? Tadao had set a rule long ago about no sex in the private rooms, and she never thought that rule would have to cross her mind. But there he was, restricting one of her hands and with her legs wrapped around his waist. With no drinks in her system, her mind was apparently more fogged up than his. The rumors that flew around the school about how many girls saw nirvana because of him made her think, who wouldn't want to experience that? Even if it's for a short while, little freshman Amu would appreciate it greatly.

I placed my lips on his softly at first, still not believing this was happening. Taking that as his green light, he kissed me back even harder, the nerves in my lips sending alerts throughout my body. I followed quickly, wrapping my free arm around his neck in desperation to get him closer. The way he moved his lips so skillfully caught me off guard, making me tighten my legs around him tighter.

His tongue found its way in, massaging my own and I had to hold back a moan. He finally released my hand, and I allowed both to get tangled in his midnight blue hair. I could barely control myself, wanting my hands to travel lower and my lips to wrap around something else. I wanted to live out every dream I had my freshman year, right here and right now.

"Amu." I heard a stern voice and my eyes opened quickly, pulling away from the kiss. I could barely move my head out of embarrassment, breathing heavily as if to release the passion that had built up. The lust in Ikuto's eyes had died as well, knowing he had been caught was enough to sober him up. He crawled off quickly, allowing me to sit up and readjust myself. I looked up into disappointed eyes that had a color that matched mine, not really knowing what to expect.

Despite being so damn nervous about being caught, I had to put on a hard act. It's who I was in this club, anything else and I wouldn't be cut out for this business. So I simply twirled a lock a pink hair, not bothering to keep the eye contact.

"Get out kid." Tadao motioned at Ikuto, who stood up and quickly walked past the brooding male. As soon as he left, I finally looked at my boss who had a bewildered look on his face. "I may have expected this from the other girls, but not you."

"It just…happened." I couldn't tell him that he was in high school or that I knew him, if I got him in trouble he'd probably back out of our deal.

"I should have known the floor wasn't for you." He pinched the bridge of his nose and I raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you obviously couldn't handle yourself." He said with a condescending snort.

"Like all of your other girls are so well behaved in these rooms." Crossing my arms over my chest, I looked away from him. I know I shouldn't have done it, but he didn't have to treat me like a child. Suddenly, I felt him grab my chin and pull me back into his gaze.

"Those are the other girls Amu, this is you." He struggled to get the words out, as if it put a strain in his chest.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a few months short of being an adult. Get used to it Tadao, soon enough I'll be like any other girl here." I moved my head so he would let go of me. I stood up and brushed against his shoulder as I walked out, feeling my heart slamming against the ribs in my chest. Too much had just happened in the span of ten minutes, and the fact that I haven't been sleeping isn't helping either.

That's when I saw the newest recruit from America walk by, she wasn't getting much time on stage since she was the freshest meat. I don't think I could dance today after that entire performance I gave Tadao, including the fact that I didn't know if the boys were still here or not.

"Hey, Samantha." I called her over, and she strutted over effortlessly in those 7-inch heels. "Take my spot for tonight at midnight, I don't feel too well."

"Are you sure Loli?" She asked and I smiled gently. No one here knew my real name, and it aggravated the girls who have been here longer than me. They figured I was hiding something, but they thought it was something more along the lines of sleeping with the boss.

"Yes, besides you could use the stage time." I told her and she looked like she was about to jump for joy. Not wanting to waste more time, I patted her shoulder and continued walking. Before walking into the dressing room, I sensed eyes on me and looked over my shoulder. I saw a tall figure in the darker part of the room, just barely seeing him past the vast crowd of drunkards and dancers. Suddenly one of the traveling lights of the club passed over him, the shine of his blond hair would have been blinding if he was any closer.

I didn't have anything to worry about, if he was watching me now then he was probably watching me when I took Ikuto into the private room. I should be safe, for now.

 **Hmmm how smutty to make it? Gotta think it over.**


	5. Chapter 4 : The Night He Came Back

I woke up at one in the afternoon the next morning, with an overtaking sluggish feeling that made me just want to submit to hibernation. Rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand, I searched for my phone with the other. I picked it up and saw five missed calls from Tadao, along with ten messages. I did leave rather abruptly, but that didn't mean I was going to answer right away. Knowing my parents would be at work and I had the house to myself, I cheered to the idea of being left alone to my thoughts for the rest of the afternoon.

Last night was something I managed to avoid happening since I was sixteen, when I first started working at the club. Then it was suddenly thrown at me, having to work the floor and being found out by someone who knew I was underage. The best part was that it was my crush from when I was fifteen, and I got to make out with him in the private room. I raised my fingers to my lips, skimming over them lightly as if to relight the nerves from last night.

But now I had to trust a boy I barely know, to keep my secret from everyone around us, especially Nagi. Him and his brother never got along due to different ideals, Nagi being the classic gentleman and Tadao owning a club with a new girl on his arm every night. They were on two completely different spectrums, and I've witnessed many of their fights from the times I came over to hang out with my best friend. That's how Tadao found me, that's how he was able to ask that question that changed my life.

" _C'mon Amu, it's just one night."_

Who knew a night could last for almost two years?

I heard a knock downstairs, my eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. Nagi would text me if he was coming over, he wasn't one for spontaneity. So I walked downstairs and approached the front door with a light footing, glimpsing through the peephole. It was a girl, a very doll-like blonde that was a head shorter than me. Unlocking the door and opening it, she automatically stormed in with a frustrated look on her face.

"You and Nagi, are you two hooking up?" She wasted no time getting to the point, I would be surprised but it's not the first time I've been asked this question.

"I'm guessing you're Rima." I looked her over, and she crossed her arms over her chest. She was as pretty as he described her.

"How did you know that?"

"He talks about you, a lot." I smirked when I saw the forming color on her cheeks, pursing her lips and looking away from me. "Nagi and I have known each other since we were toddlers, he's practically my brother."

"So nothing is going on between you two?" She repeated and I shook my head. "Do you know about where he went last night?"

"The club, or whatever it was." I had to stop myself from cringing, the risk of Nagi seeing me like that made me want to drop dead.

"Yeah, I thought maybe you went because you seem like one of those girls that are practically one the guys." I didn't know whether to feel insulted or not. "That asshole Ikuto probably tricked him into going, I know Nagi isn't like that."

"Tsukiyomi? He's the blue-haired guy he hangs out with, right?" Maybe I was going a bit overboard with pretending to not know who he was, everyone knew who he was.

"You're acting like you've barely heard of him. Do you live under a rock?" Rima raised a brow, it's like she could see right through.

"Just some rumors here and there, never piqued my interest though." I shrugged, and she scoffed.

"You're hiding something, it's obvious." She called me out and I put on my poker face.

"Really? Tell me what it is then." I challenged her.

"Huh, I think I'll like you." She let out an approving huff. "Mashiro Rima, pleasure to meet you."

"Hinamori Amu. Now I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"How did you get my address?"

* * *

Eventually Rima left after we talked for a little bit, since I had to get ready for work and drive into the city. I was happy about this new friendship blooming, I didn't have many girl friends and I can't talk to Nagi about everything. She was smitten for the violet haired man, it was adorable to see her squirm whenever he was mentioned or the way her eyes would subtly look down.

I looked out into the skyline as I was waiting at a red light, letting out a heavy sigh. I wonder what that was like, falling for someone and having your feelings reciprocated. I didn't have some horrible break-up story, it's just the fact that I didn't have any stories. I didn't let myself fall for people who didn't show me they felt the same way. I didn't have time for heart break, and maybe it was better that I haven't been involved with anyone.

I parked in the back and came in through the back door, per usual. The only problem with this is I had to pass Tadao's office using this hall, so I would probably run into him.

"So where were you yesterday?" I heard as I shut the back door, turning back around to see my boss standing there with an unamused expression on his face.

"You always have perfect timing." I complimented him but it wasn't winning him over.

"You're not allowed to just tell girls to go up for you, that's my job actually." He told me in that matter-of-factly tone that just aggravated me more.

"I'm sorry, so much happened last night that I just didn't feel like going up." I told him and he sighed, I could tell his professional position and his favoritism were fighting for the winning spot in his head.

"Since this really hasn't happened before, I'll let it slide." He said while two of the dancers passed by us, giving us judgmental looks. Now the four of us knew that favoritism won by a landslide.

"Thank you." I said silently, he nodded and walked into his office without a second glance. I knew I would go off scratch free, my stage time was probably going unscathed as well. I knew it was unfair, my morals and selfish side were in a constant argument about it. But seeing that I'm an illegal dancer at a childhood friend's club, my morals were constantly silenced by my wants. Just a couple more months, and I will be fine.

 **Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Why can't we go tonight, it was amazing the other night." Kukai's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he reminisced over the excitement of last night.

"I have plans tonight, sorry." I explained vaguely, he groaned loudly. Nagi was staying silent in the car, just staring out of the window with a distracted gaze.

"How about you Nagi, want to go look at some pretty girls and flying-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He snapped, surprising Kukai. "I'm sorry, I just saw something I didn't want to see last night."

"What?" My hands gripped the wheel, hoping he wasn't going to mention the pinkette I had unexpectedly stumbled upon last night. I still couldn't believe the events that occurred, how I was in a private room with Hinamori Amu.

"I saw my brother. Obviously, I didn't approach him but it's the first time I've seen him in a while." He told us, Kukai and I were speechless since we didn't really know what to say. We knew about the head-butting relationship the two brothers had, and how Nagi hadn't seen him since he moved out.

"Are you alright?" Kukai asked.

"I think so, I think I actually miss him." There was a chuckle in there, as if he was laughing at himself.

"He's your brother, of course you miss him." I reassured him that his feelings were normal and he gave me a small smile.

"That's true." It was still biting at him, but I didn't know much about their situation other than the fact that they just argued a lot. I know he was hiding something, there's no way a couple of arguments were enough to make the man nearly intolerable to Nagi, he was too patient for that. There were fights Utau and I had that resulted in some heavier objects being thrown, but I could never cut her out completely.

"Alright, get out." I drove into Nagi's driveway, where Kukai and Nagi were going to be spending their Saturday night.

"What are you doing again?" Kukai questioned.

"Just a couple of errands." I shrugged.

"Maybe we could hang out with Rima and Amu, Rima was just telling me about they became friends recently." Kukai looked at Nagi specifically, but I couldn't help but listen in.

"Really? Amu was never interested in this friend group, but I'm glad she's getting along with her. But Amu was work tonight, the country club takes advantage of days she's out of school." He explained, so that's where Nagi thinks she is late at night. Good cover Hinamori, too bad it was nearly blown.

The two boys got out of the car and I looked at the clock, nearly eight. So I pulled out and started driving towards the city, leaving the suburban outskirts of it. I knew going back and wanting to talk to her was risking me becoming invested in this situation, but there were so many questions that were left unanswered. Instead of getting answers last night, my mouth was busy entertaining another idea I had. I was weak, but who could resist such a site before them?

Biting my thumb nail, I thought back to our time spent in the private room. That man interrupting it was probably for the best, but a part of me still couldn't help but hate him for it. Nonetheless, that was enough to keep her in my mind, and my curiosity has been scratching at me since.

I parked in front of the club, unfortunately there was a line but I figured since it was Saturday night. I zipped up my black jacket while approaching the end of it, tapping my foot impatiently as it moved every couple of seconds. I eventually made it to the front and handed them the fake, and once again nothing else was said and the security simply gestured me to continue. I walked in and put on the black hood, not risking getting caught by that man again. The music was shaking the floor and I could feel it even through my shoes, the scent of alcohol giving me flashbacks but I ignored them.

"Now for one of our favorite dancers, Lolita!" I heard boom throughout the club. Some people directed their gaze to the stage while others minded their own business. My eyes were caught by infamous pink hair approaching the pole in the middle of the stage. I rested my shoulder against a wall, letting my tongue wet my lips as I stared.

This time she went for a bold maroon color, and another lollipop in her hand with a color that matched. I could salivate at the little cherry dream prancing around, but I had to control myself. Then she started moving, each one seemed to have a purpose and was made with confidence, and her flexibility was jaw-dropping as well. She worked the audience well with her expressions on top of that, men shamelessly throwing bills at her with no remorse. Yet there was something fake about it, but what more could you expect coming from a minor doing something like this?

Before I knew it, she was done and went backstage. I waited for her to come out like last time but she hasn't showed her face since, even twenty minutes after. I grew restless and pulled out my phone, texting Rima for Amu's number. Despite her being the second most annoying girl I've met, right behind my sister, she gave information without questions. She replied almost instantly so I called it, it rang a couple of times before someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Her delicate voice asked and I could almost melt just at that. The thought of my naming ringing like that through her lips made me crazy.

"I need a favor, Hinamori. Go into the private room with me." I smirked.


	6. Chapter 5 : The Kiss to Make it Better

**Amu's P.O.V**

If I couldn't believe it the first time, I sure as hell couldn't believe it the second time. There we sat again, in the privacy of the velvet curtains and worn out couches with the texture to match. I had to keep my best poker face, but I felt like I was sweating bullets. Ikuto had asked me to come out and I managed to sneak out and make it to the private rooms without being spotted by my boss. My work persona was up and strong, I couldn't let it come down like I did last night from the shock of seeing him.

"I didn't expect you to come back, Tadao might actually beat your ass this time." I smirked, and he raised a brow.

"Tadao? So Nagi's brother really does own this place." He said and I had to refrain from flinching from hearing my best friend's name.

"I wouldn't lie, no point to." I leaned against the cushion of the couch. "So why did you come back? First time wasn't enough for a pervert?"

"I came for you." He spoke, with no smirk and intense eye contact. There was a color building on my cheeks and neck that could match my outfit now, but I had to at least maintain the same blank expression. "There were many questions that were left unanswered."

"Like what?" I asked, not sure if he meant to spin this in a sexual direction. Is it bad that I wouldn't mind that?

"How you were hired here, and why?" He reassured me that they were actual questions and I sighed. I've never had to tell the story to anyone else, and a part of me was somewhat grateful someone else could hear it.

"Tadao first started up this club two years ago, when I was sixteen. He didn't have many dancers and an inspector was coming to make sure the club was provided enough entertainment and revenue to not be bought out by a competitor…"

" _You're insane, I can't do something like that." I crossed my hands over my chest, seeing my annoyed words come out in breaths of smoke due to the cold air._

" _I've been to every one of your dance recitals Amu, I know you can do this." He grabbed both of my arms, keeping a tight grip on me. "This is my big start, and if I fail my parents aren't going to trust me with any more money."_

 _Tadao spent years trying to convince his strict parents to let him open his own club. He had made a presentation and everything, but they weren't keen on the idea until the father's job fell through. They needed money, and this club was the only shot they had. This wasn't only Tadao's dream, it was what his parents were leaning on as well. I thought about Nagi and his family on the street, an exaggerated thought but a scary one nonetheless._

" _I don't know." I whispered, it was a tough decision to make._

" _You talk about leaving this your house all the time, this would be the best way to make money fast and start saving it now." This stuck in my brain, whatever allowed me to buy my own place as quickly as possible would be ideal. But would I really be willing to do something like this?_

" _I can't start working until I'm eighteen, you're crazy." I attempted to pull away but he kept me in place._

" _Forget that then, it'll be just one night then." He went back to his first offer and I narrowed my eyes at him. "C'mon Amu, it's just one night."_

"I get paid under the table so there's no written proof of me working here. I'm not allowed to work the floor until I turn eighteen so I'm not at a higher risk of getting caught. But the one night he needed me to, you showed up." I explained it to him, and he sat there just taking it in for a moment.

"Why are you so ready to leave the town we live in?" Was his first question, surprising me.

"Doesn't matter, you asked how I started working here and I answered. Now it's my turn, why do you care?" I raised a brow, he let a smirk grow on his face.

"Despite the many girls I've come across, I've never managed to come across such a skilled dancer who works at a club. You're interesting, and how can I let something interesting just slip through my fingers?" He explained, as if I was some toy he got his hands on.

"What do you want Tsukiyomi, you don't seem like the type of guy who would keep his mouth shut with nothing in return." The atmosphere had completely changed, it went from extremely sexual last night to this tension that could be cut with a knife.

"It's easy to keep my mouth shut with yours on it." He retorted and I rolled my eyes now, I should have figured he would ask for that.

"I'm not that good in the bedroom, so it's a loss to ask for that." I stated and it was dead silent, but broken with him bursting out in laughter.

"That was the best thing I've heard in a while." He gasped for air in between words, clutching his stomach. "I was kidding, kitten. Someone hasn't played around with you in a while."

"So what do you want?"

"You're forced to put up with me, and take Nagi's and Rima's word for it, I can be quite a hassle." I was surprised with this request, he just wanted my company. "And as for your previous comment, I'll judge just how good your dirty dancing is."

* * *

"So you and Rima are friends now? That's so cute." Nagi pinched my cheek and I had to slap his hand away, he just laughed.

"I'm going to tell her about all of your embarrassing stories, like how you got your butt stuck in that bucket that one time." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That happened in like sixth grade."

"Still just as funny." I smiled and he shook his head with a smile.

"So what is this sudden interest in my friend group? Nagi questioned like I knew he would eventually. I didn't have much time for friends and he knew that, he just thought it was for different reasons.

"I just get so lonely sometimes." I wiped a fake tear and he punched my arm. I couldn't just tell him that the blue-haired devil told me that I needed to hang out with him. "I don't know, I guess I should check out these bad influences that got you to go to a club."

"I guess." His mood changed when I mentioned that night, I rose a brow at this but then I realized.

"You saw Tadao, didn't you?" I got a little closer to him on the park bench, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"Was I too rough on him two years ago? I basically told him his dream was invalid, but who the hell dreams about opening a strip-" I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, I knew starting this would get his blood boiling. "I'm sorry, I'm doing it again."

"Siblings are understanding and forgiving, I'm sure if you called up Tadao and asked him to grab some coffee, he would love to." I smiled gently at him and he looked at me with a grateful one. I knew this was true because Tadao asks about Nagi, how he was doing and what he wanted to do after high school.

"Thank you Amu, for being there for so many years." His eyes began to water and I hugged him tightly.

"I'll be here for many more." I pulled away but still held his shoulders lovingly.

"There you guys are! When you say a bench in the park, be a little more specific." There was a boy who I have seen before but never spoke to. He had unruly brown hair and the most energetic emerald eyes. With him was a tall blonde along with the blonde who I had gotten to know the other day. Then there was that boy who proved that a devil could wear blue and wear it well.

"Hey guys, this is Amu. Amu, this is the group." Nagi said and I nodded.

"I'm Kukai." The boy grinned widely.

"I'm Utau." She introduced herself and I waved to the two meekly. I wasn't used to being in a big group of people that didn't already dislike me, so now I truly had to depend on my personality to win these people over.

"Nice to meet you." I managed a smile I hoped didn't look awkward. I saw Ikuto choking back some laughter and glared at him.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Nagi asked, looking up at the rest of the teens.

"I'm not sure, we have a new member of the group so now Ikuto isn't the odd one out." Kukai winked at his friend who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, are you and Utau dating?" I asked innocently, the two teens in question started blushing.

"It's complicated." Nagi whispered in my ear and I grinned.

"Like you and Rima?" I teased, now it was his turn to blush.

"Why don't we just get to know each other?" Utau clapped her hands together, looking to the rest of the group for approval and we all nodded. "Good, because I want to talk to the girls and let Amu and I become more acquainted." The boys groaned but didn't argue, just knowing that means they would have to walk around the park separately for a while. Once they left, Rima and Utau shot each other an evil smirk before turning back to me.

"You and Ikuto." Rima said, no explanation so I just raised a brow. Ikuto had promised not to tell, and despite the way he acted the other day I trusted him.

"What about us?" I looked at them and they giggled.

"We're setting you two up, duh." Utau said it like I should have known and my eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I am the best at setting people up, like Utau and Kukai." Rima gestured at her friend who just looked away with a small smile.

"So why Ikuto and I? I doubt we have anything in common."

"The way he keeps looking at you just tells me that there's potential there." Rima told me and I shifted uncomfortably in the bench. Knowing Ikuto had his eyes on me the entire time made me feel like there were butterflies in my stomach. "And that look on your face tells me you feel the same."

"No, it's not that! It's just weird that he would keep staring at me."

"So that big crush on him freshman year has just completely vanished?" Rima smirked at me and my eyes widened, "Nagi tells me everything."

"Remind me to kill him later." I forced a tight smile. I wasn't sure about the idea of starting something with Ikuto, if something were to go wrong then he would have my secret to spill to the entire world. Not only that, but I couldn't give away the time I had. I had a mission in mind that I can't set aside, because I have someone waiting for me.

 **Ikuto's P.O.V**

Whoever decided on getting ice cream was hearing it from me later. I sat right across from Amu in our group of friends, and watching her lick away at a soft serve was going to be the end of me. The two conniving blondes on either side of Amu both had an evil glint in their eyes, did they do this on purpose?

"So you danced with Nagi when you two were younger? That sounds so cool." Utau was dazzled by this new piece of information.

"Yeah, but you being a gymnast is amazing." Amu returned a compliment.

"You two are lucky, no wonder you guys have such nice bodies." Rima joined in, the two other girls growing bashful. Amu scratched the back of her head awkwardly, reassuring Rima that she naturally had a nice frame. This talk of bodies, especially Amu's, just made me reminisce of her dancing on stage as men threw their bills at her. She looked gorgeous up there, with a brimming level on confidence I had never seen before. It contradicted with her character now, she seemed a little more timid with the girls as they kept asking about her past and experience in dance.

"Girls, what if I just sat around constantly complimenting you two?" Kukai scoffed.

"Do you want us to compliment you more often?" Nagi smiled.

"It'd be appreciated." Kukai mumbled, Nagi laughed at this and elbowed him lightly. It was odd, knowing the people around us had no idea Amu lived a double life. I knew her friendship with Nagi would be in danger if he ever found out, and their trust would be completely broken. Not to mention the illegal aspect of it all. So if she was willing to risk all of this, what was she working so hard for? What else could you be hiding in that pretty head of yours Amu?

"You must be super flexible too." Rima now had a smirk that could match mine.

"Oh, maybe a little above average but it's nothing special." Amu waved it off.

"Modest, aren't we?" I commented. Amu was trying to look annoyed with my comment, but I could see her fighting of an entertained grin.

"Nagi is probably way more flexible than me." She turned the attention to her best friend, who shrugged.

"We had a split competition once, who could hold it the longest, and Amu won and held it for two hours." Nagi told the story and I couldn't help but lick my lips at that. Amu had a blush rising on her cheeks as she noticed my interest.

"We should do that, I bet I would beat you!" Utau exclaimed, suddenly excited for a competition.

"I'd watch that." Kukai scooted his chair closer to my sister, wrapping his arm around her. Any other brother would be upset with one of his friends going after their little sister, but I trusted him. I knew he had the best intentions, despite having a messy past with girls he proved that he truly cared about Utau.

"Get a room." I rolled my eyes, teasing the two who refused to finally make things official.

"Actually, it is getting rather late. Perhaps we should all return home." Nagi looked at his wrist watch. "Should I walk you home, Amu?"

"Actually, Ikuto lives closer to Amu. You could walk me home." Rima smiled at her crush, Nagi looked at Amu for approval. Amu first looked at me and then back at the boy, nodding for him to go ahead. Once she looked back at me, she let out a quiet sigh before getting up along wit everyone else. We all said our goodbyes and split up to walk in the direction of our homes. Amu and I walked in silence for a bit, she looked a little nervous to be standing beside me but I didn't comment on it.

"So what do you think? Of the group, I mean." I asked, she took a minute to think about it.

"It was nice, hanging out with a group of people that weren't dancers." She admitted and I laughed.

"Nagi told us you're not the social type, that's why I was surprised you came out."

"You told me for you to keep my secret, I had to put up with you." Amu brought up what I said last night.

"Yes, but I meant that I would call you and ask. You came out of your way, it sounds like you can't wait to hold up your end of the deal." I poked her cheek and she bit my finger, I quickly pulled away with a hiss.

"Don't get your hopes up, Tsukiyomi." She had a smug smile on, one that I couldn't help but find endearing.

"I'm getting you back for that." I referenced to my finger and she just shook her head with the same expression. We stopped in front of one house, Amu looked up at it and then back at me.

"Well this is my place." She told me, I looked it over. It was rather large, definitely for a family that was well-off. That scratched out my idea of her trying to support her family, it seems that they had all the money they wanted and then some.

"Nice house." I simply said, despite all the thoughts flowing through my head.

"What were you thinking about when you first saw it?" She looked at me inquisitively.

"Nothing." I shrugged, trying to make it seem believable.

"Are you trying to figure out why I still dance at the club?" She crossed her arms over her chest, drawing attention to it but I had to keep my eyes up.

"Nothing gets by you."

"You don't let anything go." She fought back, her fiery spirit becoming more and more attractive.

"I just want to see what makes you so determined, what you think about when you dance so brilliantly." I slowly inched closer to her, causing her to take a step back. We kept playing this game until her back eventually hit the fence that covered the perimeter of her house. I rested one of my hands on the fence, placing it right next to her head so I could continue to tower over her.

"It's not some big secret, I just like the money." She lied, I could tell because she looked away when she said it.

"Just like nothing gets by you, nothing gets by me either." I told her. There was a certain electricity in the space between us, almost like a magnet trying to bring us closer together. Even with a bare face, a baggy shirt and a pair of regular jeans, Amu was a gorgeous girl. Her eyes were much wider now without all of the darker makeup, like fresh honey with the sweetest flavor. Her lips were parted lightly as she took in the situation, making me wish I could know what she was thinking right now.

"Good, I wouldn't want to be forced to be around an idiot." She told me. Before I could say something slick back, she grabbed the hand of the finger she bit. Very delicately, she put her lips on it. My eyes widened as the girl placed a feathery kiss where the teeth marks were. The worst part was that she maintained eye contact with me as she did so, the image being rather innocent but filling me with the most raunchy ideas. "A kiss to make your finger feel better, I don't want to owe you anymore than I already do."

"You should be careful with those actions, you'll never know what you will awaken." I warned her.

"Goodnight Ikuto, make it home safe." She slipped under my arm and walked to her front door. Looking over her shoulder once more, she unlocked the door and walked in, leaving me alone with a finger that had a miraculous recovery.


	7. Chapter 6 : The Breakfast

**Amu's P.O.V**

As soon as I shut the door, I pressed my back against the door while clutching both sides of my head. What did I just do, why did I do that? Why dd I go out of my way to kiss his finger? Perhaps the exhaustion of constantly working or being at school was getting to my head, or maybe my head couldn't wrap around how to participate in social activities normally.

"Amu, is that you?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen, I quickly fixed myself so I didn't look like I just escaped an asylum. I walked in to see her preparing a late dinner, she greeted me with a smile on her face.

"Were you at work?" She asked.

"No, with friends." I corrected her while getting a water bottle.

"Plural? So more people than just Nagi." I could hear her teasing tone and rolled my eyes.

"I have other friends." I scoffed, knowing I was lying through my teeth. Even with a long history in dance, the only person I connected with was Nagi. I constantly hid behind him in friend groups and only spoke to him, clinging to his arm as if he was my older brother. I grinned at the memories, despite how isolated I was, Nagi always made it better.

"Really, name two others besides Nagi." She requested.

"Rima and Ikuto." Those were the first two that popped into my head, since I've had the most interactions with.

"Ikuto, that name is so familiar." My mother stopped cutting whatever vegetables she was working at while I twisted open the cap, taking a sip to satisfy my thirst. "Didn't you have a crush on him at some point?" And I spat that water out.

"N-No!" I tried to deny it, but my smart mother began to put the pieces together.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Nagi's best guy friend? I remember how much you used to talk about him, I always told you to just go up the street and talk to him since he lives nearby." I let my forehead fall on the island, the cold counter cooling down the red hot that was growing on my face.

"Well, we're just friends now. No more crushes, and I'm definitely not telling you anything anymore since you just remember everything." I pointed an accusing finger at her and she just giggled. I was very open with my mother, despite some complications in the past but those were beyond settled. I kissed her cheek, going up the stairs and into my room. It was nice to have this night off, being out and working myself to the bone was draining. It would be better if I didn't have the stress of knowing that I was doing something morally and legally incorrect. I fell onto my bed, and I couldn't tell if it was out of defeat or relief. I knew it would all be worth it towards the end, it's just the getting there that might kill me.

* * *

"You like my friends, you have more friends than just me." Nagihiko was almost jumping for joy at the new events unfolding. For some strange reason, he was so concerned about me being too lonely with just him as a friend.

"And you get on me for being childish sometimes, you're acting like the toddler." I scolded him as we walked through the halls, but I couldn't help but laugh at his cheerfulness.

"I am thrilled, well past that in fact." He simpered, I stopped walking for a second and let a heavy breath out.

"You're not still worried because of what happened, are you?" The mood of the situation went from light to heavy in the matter of a question.

"I'm always worried, I just want you to know that you have multiple people supporting you." Nagi grabbed both of my shoulders, attempting to be comforting but the notion behind it was nearly suffocating.

"I have you, I have my parents, I have-" I had to cut myself off, since Nagi didn't know that Tadao and I still maintained a close relationship. "The point is, I have more than enough already. I've always been antisocial, don't look so much into it."

"I know, but that was back when we were kids. As a teenager, I expected you to have more of a desire to converse with your peers and yet, you never did." His eyes showed ones of guilt, which I did not understand at all.

"What are you two doing?" Rima spoke as she and Ikuto approached us. My best friend still held my shoulders, not pulling away until he gave me one last reassuring squeeze.

"Nothing, let me walk you to class." The gentleman offered, Rima completely forgot our interaction and join her boyfriend, despite not having the official title yet.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, he just gets in his head that I need help." I let out a somewhat annoyed breath.

"Help with what?" For a moment, I had completely forgotten who I was talking to. I looked up at the devilish eyes of the male, my eyes flicking to the lips I've felt once before and going back up.

 **Ikuto's P.O.V**

The pink-haired enigma looked at me, her eyes becoming larger as if she had realized she was talking to me. I noticed those pupils surrounded by honeycombs find my lips and then my eyes again, causing a smirk to grow across them. Was my little dancer thinking of kissing me, or was she remembering our meeting in the private room?

"Nothing, it's irrelevant." She mumbled, still seeming distracted. "You know about Tadao? How well?"

"Well enough to know they don't get along, also to know that a part of Nagi misses him." I also wanted to mention how I felt there was something more to their fights than their differences, but I kept that part to myself. Amu grimaced, looking out now in the direction that the male in question walked in.

"You never know how much time you have left with the people you love, if only he just put it aside and talked to him." She gnawed on the nail of her thumb, the way her eyebrows scrunched up made her look adorable.

"You have a sibling?" I shoved my hands into my pocket while I asked this.

There was no hesitation, but instant tension in her muscles told me enough. "No, I don't," was a lie. The next question was why are you lying, but I knew I shouldn't push my luck with this girl. I already knew more than she ever wanted me to, she could tell me the truth another time.

"How about we skip today?" I offered, the only way I could find out more about her is if we spend time together. My mind was telling me to stop, that getting involved would only lead to trouble. But those eyes, lips, and that skin lured me in and made me want to be close. Knowing her schedule, she probably didn't have time to hang out after school if she is working. This was the only time, and we could do a lot in the empty slot of seven hours that school would have regularly taken.

"Skip? What a rebel you are Tsukiyomi, first going into a club illegally now playing hooky? I think you're too cool for me." She mocked me and I laughed at this.

"You didn't say no, my little dancer." Her face flushed at the nickname.

"Fine, only because I don't feel listening to my math teacher drone on about logarithms."

"And I thought it was because you genuinely wanted to spend time with me."

"If you keep living in that dream world of yours, you'll lose track of reality." She smirked up at me, putting up a persona to hide the nervousness that was evident in those gorgeous irises. In such a competitive job, I wouldn't be surprised that she would have completely mastered switching into it. Amu walked ahead of me and I quickly followed, seeing she was leading me to the student parking lot.

"Your car?" I asked.

"Of course, if I get in your car you might kidnap me."

"Now we're getting full of ourselves, why would I want to kidnap you?" I caught up to her so I could be beside her, just now noticing I was a head taller. The top of her head would be the perfect placement for my chin, I would have to keep that in mind so I can tease her about it later.

"I'm sure you can think of a couple reasons yourself." She shot me a crooked grin and I shrugged, knowing she was right. We approached a nicer car and I heard the doors unlock, indicating that it was hers. It was a two-door Mercedes Coupe, which I knew was rather expensive for a high school student. Since she lived in my neighborhood, I didn't doubt that her family had money to burn. But I guess the question was did she buy this herself with her work money or did her parents buy it?

If she bought it herself, then maybe she was just working hard because she enjoyed the finer things in life. Yet she did not seem like the type who cared about what kind of car she drove, as long as she got to her destination. I couldn't make a statement about her from the type of car she drove, I just had to hope she'd drop more hints throughout the day.

We both got into the vehicle, it roared to life and she quickly drove out of the parking lot. Rather confident behind the wheel, she made quick lane switches while going over the speed limit. I felt myself holding on for dear life, I had no idea I'd be risking my life doing this.

"Where did you learn to drive? From a Grand Theft Auto game?" There was fear ringing in my voice and she snorted at me.

"Relax, I've never been in an accident before."

"That does not excuse you from being a bad driver." I pointed out and she pouted while rolling up to a red light.

"C'mon, it's just a little adrenaline rush." She played with the gas, the car's noises growing stronger as if she was trying to intimidate me. Was this a method to scare me out of learning more about her?

"I guess I'll trust you then, strawberry." I met her eyes for a moment. There was a tint rising on her cheeks, and I knew I said something she wasn't exactly expecting. A loud honk behind us interrupted the moment, signaling that the light switched to green and we were taking too long.

Amu parked in front of a cafe, explaining that she overslept and didn't get to eat breakfast this morning. We strolled in and got directed to a table, a booth where we sat across from each other. The girl seemed rather excited to order something, humming a cheerful tune while bouncing a little in her seat. I wasn't expecting this child-like behavior from the girl I met in six-inch heels the other day.

"I will take a cup of french vanilla coffee and pancakes covered in strawberry sauce." She ordered once the waitress came by.

"Black coffee and a box of chocolate pocky." She took the menus away from us and walked away.

"Why pocky?" She raised a brow.

"Since riding in the passenger seat of your car was such a challenge, you have to participate in one of mine."

"What challenge is there with pocky?" The proposition puzzled the girl, and luckily the waitress came back early with my rather simple order.

"We both chew down on opposite side of the pocky, and whoever gets to the middle first wins." The simple rules should have been enough, but Amu still had one head tilted to the side innocently.

"Wouldn't that mean that our lips…" She trailed off, the realization growing into her cheeks and neck. "You're just trying to get me to kiss you."

"We've done it once, what's the harm in doing it again?" The waitress dropped off Amu's order and I figured now would be the best time to start. It was empty in the restaurant since it was still rather early, and our server wouldn't come by to check on us for at least another fifteen minutes. I slid out of my seat and fell beside Amu, our thighs touching now.

"Ikuto." She said in a warning tone, but I pretended not to catch it. I placed the pocky in my mouth, waiting for her to start on her end. Squirming a little, she still leaned over and started biting on her side. I followed quickly, wanting to reach her lips as soon as I could. Though, she did get the best of me since she got the middle piece first. Our lips touched, setting me on fire as I craved for more than just a taste.

Pulling away so we can both chew, I waited for a couple of moments until I heard her swallow. My fingers went for chin, catching her lips once again without the damn candy in the way. Too surprised to kiss me back, I slid my tongue against her bottom lip to wake her up. It worked, she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck to pull herself closer to my body. The girl was feisty, nibbling on my lip and massaging my tongue with her own. She had grown completely dominant, and if weren't in such a public area I could show her the punishment for that.

It was enticing, and I could feel the excitement growing in my pants, desperate for attention from the girl currently sucking on my bottom lip. It wasn't like making out with other girls, I would never get hard from just making out with someone. Yet there was something about the ball of energy latched on to me that made kissing seem a lot more enjoyable.

Needing to breath, she disconnected us and I saw her chest rising and falling dramatically. The thought of her breathing so heavily with her back arched while my hand was busy in between her legs filled my head. It was all becoming too much, if the thought of her was this good, what will the real deal be like?

"I-I won." The confident persona was washed away with bashfulness, knowing her lust overtook her as much as it did me.

"I'm glad that you did." I scratched the back of my head, she sipped her coffee quickly to find a distraction. "Was I not good enough of a breakfast?" I purred.

I heard her mumble something under her breath, but it was too low for me to hear it. I asked her to repeat it, she took a minute to think it over before coming rather close to my ear. "It'd take a lot more of you to fill me up." She said, and my eyes widened.


End file.
